


Yuuri the Witch

by Bear_Squared51



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Helpful Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Witch Katsuki Yuuri, eventual victuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_Squared51/pseuds/Bear_Squared51
Summary: A collection of drabbles, all revolving around Katsuki Yuuri, a witch in the modern world who uses his magic to help all who visit his cafe. That doesn't mean that he can help himself, though, when a silver haired beauty wanders in one day.Urban fantasy, eventual Victuuri. Updates randomly.





	1. Ainsley

Yuuri’s eyes focused on the young person entering his coffee shop. A week ago, Ainsley had asked for advice.

      “утро, Ainsley. Your usual?” Yuuri smiled, scanning Ainsley’s demeanor.

      Ainsley nodded, offering a weak smile.

      “Have you thought any more on your decision?”

      A shrug. Yuuri nodded as he knelt to grab the milk from the small fridge under the counter. Tapping on the door three times, he opened it to the imbued fridge. _A little encouragement, and a small confidence boost._

      Hovering a hand briefly over the caramel macchiato, Yuuri gave a quick chant, then passed Ainsley their drink.

      “Thanks Yuuri.”

      “Of course. Hope you have a good day, Ainsley.”

      He watched as they took a sip, noting the immediate spark which jumped to their eyes.

      “I think I will.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ainsley hovered near the counter. When Yuuri had a break in customers, he greeted them.

      “I’m doing it, Yuuri. I leave today, actually.”

      A beaming smile. “You’ll be so much happier, Ainsley. Good luck.”


	2. Minako In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minako has fallen in love, but how can Yuuri help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any bad grammar and what not. I am typing these up, quickly editing the day after, and then posting, so I'm sure I'm missing things.

Yuuri grinned as Minako sighed, her eyes unseeing as they gazed across the sea. Miniature cupids fluttered above her head, visible only to witches. A sweeping look across the cafe showed everyone to be happy, so Yuuri took the opportunity to speak to Minako.

      “And just who is on your mind today?”

      Minako jumped, pulled suddenly from a daydream, then smiled as her cheeks flooded red. “Oh, no one in particular.”

      Yuuri raised an eyebrow. “Those are not sighs or eyes for no one in particular.”

      “I suppose you are right. I may have met someone, and they may be perfect.”

      “I hear an unspoken but.”

      Minako nodded, lips turning down. “But they live on the other side of the planet, and are devoted to their job.”

      Yuuri tapped a finger against his lips. “So how’d you meet?”

      “Figure skating competition. He’s a coach.”

      “I see.” Yuuri laughed, thinking back to the times Minako had taken him ice skating as a child.

      “He’s like a father to his skaters. He loves his job, it’s obvious.” Another sigh. “I’m sorry. I sound like an anime character.”

      Yuuri laughed, patting Minako on the shoulder. “It’s perfectly fine. Would you like anything else to drink?”

      Minako shook her head, hugged Yuuri, and left.

#

Minako did not come in to the shop again for a month, and when she did return, she was accompanied by a man. Yuuri caught her eye and raised an eyebrow in question. She grinned as Minako’s cheeks turned pink and she nodded. The two claimed a table, then Minako approached the counter.

      Yuuri held a hand up. “I really hope you aren’t about to ask what I think.”

      “No, of course not! I want Celestino’s feelings to be true, and those potions are so unethical, I’m still amazed they aren’t outlawed.”

      A relieved exhale with a smile. “I agree. So. What can I get you two then?”

      Minako chewed on her lip. “Maybe a bit of bravery for me, and something normal for him.”

      “Of course.” he whipped up a normal limoncello, and one with a pump of bravery syrup. Yuuri kept an eye on the two, and noticed that as Minako drank, her shoulders straightened, and her entire posture became more confident.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. These are basically just super short stories that I'm coming up with at work during down times.
> 
> утро = morning in Russian (according to Google)


End file.
